Errores del pasado y en el futuro
by Katy senpai
Summary: A sus 14 años Sakura conocio a una misteriosa persona, nunca se imagino todos los problemas que le generaria: confucion, mentiras, deciciones dificiles, poder, lagrimas y quizas amor. ItaSakuSasu, posible lemon  luego arreglo los errores, mi cpu falla D


Duro mucho tiempo pero finalmente acabo. La multitud enloqueci y grito alaridos de victoria una y otra vez al joven de cejas pobladas que acababa de derrotar a ese muchacho de la hierba. La demostraci n de taijutsu junto con su esp ritu de pelea dieron como resultado una excelente pelea, atractiva para las vista. Ya estaba casi dado por hecho que se convertir a en chunnin Sus amigos y compa eros tambi n lo aplaudieron desde las gradas: sus batallas tambi n fueron ejemplares aunque algunos no tuvieron tanta suerte como para ganar. Solo faltaba un combate para dar por terminado los examenes.

- Bien hecho Lee!. Eres el mejor! - grito euf rica Ten Ten que no tubo mucha suerte al pelear contra Hinata.

- Si, si. Bien hecho, pero deja el campo libre para dar paso al pr ximo enfrentamiento - dijo de mala gana el sensor de esta etapa del examen

Lee asinti y en un parpadeo regreso con los otros. Una pelirrosa no perdi tiempo para felicitarle y dedicarle una c lida sonrisa lo que causo que Rock Lee se sonrojara y se colocara en su pose marca "Gay-sensei"; acto que causo que a Sakura le cayera una gota por su nuca. Todo rastro de felicidad desapareci de la chica al darse cuenta que era su turno de enfrentarse. Ella, al igual que su contrincante, bajaron hacia el campo.

- No te parece gracioso que nuevamente vayamos a enfrentarnos en estos examenes, frente de marquesina? -

- Mucho, Ino-cerda -

Sus miradas se cruzaron causando que salieran chispas. Aunque se pueda decir que son "amigas" siguen siendo rivales y ninguna de las dos se dejar a vencer por la otra. Cuando les anunciaron que lucrar an para completar el examen ninguna emiti palabra alguna, es mas, sonrieron de medio lado. Esta ser su oportunidad para desempatar la pelea de hace un a o.

El sensor miro a ambas muchachas que se encontraba en posici n de pelea y les dio luz verde para que comenzaran. Ino fue la que hizo el primer movimiento: tomo de su porta-kunais cuatro estrellas que lanzo hacia su amiga. Sakura se corri del lugar para que no les dieran pero no noto los hilos que ataban las filosas armas. Ino jalo de cada uno de los hilos haciendo que cambiaran su trayectoria. Lo mas r pido que pudo la pelirrosa saco un kunai y bloqueo las estrellas met licas. Sakura sonri mientras que la rubia hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ahora era el turno de la Haruno: se acerco corriendo hacia Ino mientras hacia unas posiciones de manos. Cuando estuvo justo enfrente desapareci en una nube de humo al ser golpeada con un pu etazo, dejando en su lugar un tronco. Yamanaka no perdi tiempo y comenz a buscar a Sakura. No se encontraba en ning n lado. De la nada, un kunai se enterr en su brazo.

- Aaargh! - se quejo Ino - Mejorastes mucho - dijo mientras se quitaba el cuchillo

- Tu tambi n...aunque no est s luchando en serio...-

- Pues entonces luchemos en serio -

Ambas se quitaron sus bandas con el s mbolo de la aldea y se las amarraron en la frente. Luego se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y asintieron con la cabeza, como si se estuvieran leyendo la mente. Una leve r faga de viento mov a sus cabellos. Las dos buscaron otro kunai, sujetaron su pelo firmemente y al mismo tiempo se lo cortaron. Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos la escena mientras miles de cabellos segu an el curso del viento. Ahora a Sakura su cabello le llegaba hasta por encima de los hombros, mientras que a Ino un poco mas arriba que la mitad de la espalda ya que ella lo tenia mas largo antes de cortarlo. Volvieron colocarse en posici n de pelea para reanudar el combate.

Tsunade ve a con una gran sonrisa el examen. Tenia muchas ganas de animar a su alumna pero era la Hokage y deb a ser objetiva. La Sannin recordaba perfectamente cuando esa ni a de doce a os, ahora catorce, le pidi ser su aprendiz. No tardo nada en aprender los ninjutsus m dicos gracias a su control de chacra y aunque al principio en los entrenamientos era un desastre fue mejorando con el tiempo.

- *Anda Sakura, no tengas miedo de lastimar a Ino, las heridas sanan. No pasamos todos esos d as entrenando para que no utilices mi t cnica mas famosa* - anim Tsunade en su mente

Y como si hubiera escuchado a su maestra Sakura concentro chacra y comenz a lanzar pu os y patadas hacia la otra chica, apenas si pod a esquivarlas. Un pu o le paso por el costado a Ino y un hilo de sangre broto de su mejilla. Esto desconcert a la rubia ya que ni la hab an rosado. Ino comenz a cansarse y a perder velocidad, por lo que los golpes de Sakura estaban cada vez mas cerca de alcanzarla as que dio un gran salto en el aire para esquivar una patada que impacto contra el suelo generando un gran cr ter que se expandi y llego a derrumbar una parte de la pared, afortunadamente no fue en la que estaba el publico. Todos...Absolutamente todos quedaron con los ojos en blanco a excepci n de Tsunade que no pudo contenerse: se paro de su asiento y comenz a animar a la pelirrosa con llamas en sus ojos.

- Eso Sakura, ya era hora, demuestra quien eres! - definitivamente estaba euf rica

Cuando Ino volvi a tierra Haruno fue a por ella. Cada golpe que daba era esquivado por su rival de la infancia dejando varios cr teres y escombros. Finalmente logro darle en el estomago causando que retrocediera varios metros hasta quedar incrustada en la pared. Escupi gran cantidad de sangre y logro mantenerse en pie, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

- *No me queda casi nada de energ a...Creo que...Creo que no podre derrotarla. Esa fuerza es monstruosa, debo hacer algo... Es ahora o nunca!* -

La Yamanka concentro chacra en sus pies para ganar velocidad; esto lo hab a aprendido de su primer encuentro con la chica de ojos jade. Ella comenz a correr alrededor de Sakura mientras varios p talos color lila aparec an a su paso creando la ilusi n de que desaparec a y aparec a en otra parte mientras corr a. Esta era una t cnica que hab a dise ado junto con Kurenai-sensei que muy amablemente la hab a ayudado. Ahora parec a que hab a como diecis is Inos rodeando a la pelirrosa. Sakura lanzo un

kuani a una pero la atraves . Todas se quedaron inm viles y extendieron sus brazos con sus manos en posici n de "O". Estaban por realizar el cambio de mente, si lo lograban Sakura ya no tendr a escapatoria y todo habr a terminado.

- Aun es tiempo de rendirse y no tener que pasar por una vergonzosa derrota - hablaron todas las replicas, en tono burl n, al mismo tiempo

- * Mierda!. Debo pensar r pido para escapar de esta ilucion...La verdadera Ino debe estar escondida entre estos p talos, no debo dejar que estas sombras me distraigan*-

- Y, Que respondes frentona? -

- * Ya lo tengo!*. Yo jamas ser menos que tu, desde que me puse esta banda en la frente prometimos eso...Si eh de perder, lo are con honor... Pero hoy no sera ese d a!-

La kunoichi de ojos verdes golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el piso sobre el que estaba causando que se rompiera en miles de pedazos y que varios escombros volaran por doquier. En este momento se puso muy atenta: las piedras golpearon a cada una de las Inos pero solo las atravesaron, a excepci n de una, Sakura encontr a la real.

- Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer la pelea termina ahora mismo - hablaron todas al mismo tiempo - Shintenshin no Jut- - no pudo terminar de presenciarla

- Shannaro! - grito Sakura con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba en el rostro a la Ino original

Este golpe no fue tan potente para as evitar matarla pero fue cien porciento efectivo. Cay al piso golpe ndose el brazo muy bruscamente, inconsciente. De a poco los p talos fueron desapareciendo junto con los clones. Al verificar que la chica de ojos celestes ya no pod a continuar el sensor le concedi la victoria a Sakura. El estadio volvi a explotar de gritos: esta vez Tsunade uso su fuerza de voluntad y se contuvo. De sus amigos el que estaba mas feliz era Rock Lee, obviamente. Otros hubieran querido que ella no fuera la ganadora, como Chouji, pero igual resivi felicitaciones de su parte. Desde antes de inscribirse al examen todos sab an que deber an enfrentarse a alg n amigo.  
>_<p>

Ya en el despacho de Tsunade se encontraban todos los participantes del examen chunnin, algunos mas lastimados que otros, pero todos con una expresi n seria en sus rostros en medio de un silencio algo incomodo puesto que todos quieren conocer los resultados. Por fin Tsunade rompi el silencio.

- Antes que nada quiero felicitar a cada uno, dieron un espect culo digno de recordar, adem s la cantidad de ninjas que llegaron a esta etapa fue mucho mayor que la de

a os posteriores - hizo una pausa para asegurarse que le presten atenci n - Muy bien...hemos estado platicando con los sensores y hemos tomado una decisi n...- dijo algo mas seria.

- Equipo seis de Kiri: Yumi Hoshiku, Tuyiro Hayari. Equipo tres de Suna: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. Equipo diez de Konoha: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi. Equipo ocho de Konoha: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga. Equipo nueve de Konoha: Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga. Y...Equipo siete de Konoha: Sakura Haruno. - La Hokage cambio su expresi n dura por una mas feliz - Felicidades...Oficialmente son chunnins -

Nadie sabia como reaccionar, simplemente no hab a palabras. La mayor a sonri , Kiba hizo un escandalo (la tranquilidad no es eterna), Rock Lee y Ten Ten se abrazaron y rieron...En fin...todos estaban muy contentos. Sakura miro a su maestra y puso sus dedos en forma de "V", gesto con el cual Tsunade ri , ese era todo el agradecimiento que la rubia de ojos miel quer a.

Apenas salieron de la oficina Sakura saludo y volvi a felicitar a todos y se fue a una gran velocidad al bosque. Aun le quedaba una persona a quien avisarle de su logro. Se alejo lo suficiente de la Aldea, estuvo alrededor de veinte minutos corriendo sin parar pero no esperaba mas por avisarle a Esa persona. Luego de varios minutos llego a un lago y junto a el se encontraba un muchacho sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sus ojos cerrados.

- Finalmente llegas - el muchacho la observo de pies a cabeza deteni ndose en su cabello. Sakura se percato de esto

- Olvide arreglarme el cabello...Cuando me lo corto, es un s mbolo de que me hice mas fuerte - lo dijo con un tono melanc lico mientras se acariciaba el pelo

El muchacho se levant a paso lento hasta quedar en frente de la chica. Se le quedo viendo directamente a los ojos. Esto causo un leve sonrojo en Sakura que aumento al escuchar las palabras del joven: "No te preocupes Cerezo, te queda mucho mejor corto". Por un momento sinti que el tiempo se hacia mas lento, no quer a despegar sus verdes ojos de los profundos ojos negros de l.

- Si usted no me hubiera entrenado en velocidad, resistencia, paciencia...Bueno, en todo, creo que ahora no seria un chunnin. As que...Muchas gracias Itachi-sensei... 


End file.
